This invention relates to a method and compositions for inhibiting the ability of biting midges to locate or track a target, such as an animal or human body, by scent detection. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain compounds in compositions to inhibit biting midges"" ability to detect a target by scent detection.
As anyone that has significant outdoor experience can attest, biting midges can be terribly annoying and amount to a significant problem. Their bites can produce burning and itching welts. Biting midges can have a significant economic impact since their presence often significantly discourages tourism in certain regions, particularly coastal regions where they may occur in large numbers.
These minute biting insects are also known commonly as xe2x80x9csandfliesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cno-see-ums, xe2x80x9chequenesxe2x80x9d in Mexico and xe2x80x9cpunkiesxe2x80x9d in Great Britain. Biting midges are particularly abundant in areas where there are mangrove swamps or salt marshes. In the United States they are particularly abundant in coastal Florida and North Carolina. Midges belong to the insect order Diptera (2-winged flies), family Ceratopogonidae, genus Leptoconops and Culicoides. It is only the female of this species that bites and takes blood, and the time of greatest biting activity is generally around dawn or dusk.
Of the many species of biting midges of the genus Cucicoides, at least about 111 species, certain prevalent species, such as Culicoides furens and Culicoides barbosai species, are known to be vectors of a human nematode parasite, Mansonella ozzardi. This worm lives primarily in the blood and female midges ingest the microfilariae (juvenile forms) when they take blood and then transmit the parasite to uninfected persons. The species Leptoconops becquaerti, of the genus Leptconops prevalent in Costa Rica, is known to transmit a filarial worm in humans called Dipeialoneina ozzardi. Culicoides arabae, Culicoides foxi and Culicoides barbosai have been collected from horses and mules and Culicoides insignis collected from cattle and are a problem for these animals.
Compounds, compositions and formulations for protecting human beings from being bitten by biting midges are known in the art. Generally, these compounds, compositions and formulations are based on their ability to persist on the skin of the person upon topical or surface application for a time sufficient to repel biting midges. Numerous adjuvant materials have been added to biting midge repellents to increase the persistence of the repellents to the skin of a person. Additionally, low volume spraying of chemical insecticides has been employed, but not with great success. Moreover, spraying of such insecticidal chemicals is environmentally and from a health-wise standpoint undesirable. However, despite the various attempts to improve the repelling activity of the known biting midge repellents, these attempts have generally not been successful, as almost anyone who has used such biting midge repellents can attest.
Thus, the art has been searching for new and more effective repellents against biting midges. However, the search for more effective biting midge repellents has not generally been met with success since most biting midge repellents have been found only to possess a limited degree of repellency and are generally not particularly effective. There is, therefore, a need for more effective means to deter biting midges from locating and biting humans and other targets such as birds and livestock. from locating and biting humans and other targets such as birds and livestock. Moreover, this need has recently become more acute and urgent because biting midges have been discovered to be carriers of significant diseases that can be passed on to a target by the biting midges biting the target. A further need is to be able to reduce or eliminate the need to use environmentally unfriendly pesticides.
The inventors have discovered that compounds, compositions and formulations heretofore proposed as repellents for biting midges have lacked the necessary efficacy due to the ability of biting midges to locate and be drawn to the targets by olfactory emissions of the target. Thus, if a biting midge enters a zone or space where a potential target is located, the biting midge can be attracted to the target by olfactory emissions of the target and, this olfactory attraction is sufficient to overcome any repellency activity of the repellent compound, composition or formulation applied on the target. Therefore, the present invention provides compositions and formulations containing compounds usable in methods and apparatus for inhibiting the olfactory target tracking abilities of biting midges when an effective amount of the inhibiting compound(s) is/are dispersed in a three dimensional atmospheric space.
According to this invention, the ability of biting midges to locate a target is inhibited by dispensing into a spatial area an inhibiting effective amount of at least one inhibiting compound selected from the group consisting of 3-methyl-1-alkene-3-ols of the formula: 
and 3-methyl-1-alkyn-3-ols of the formula: 
wherein R1 and R2 are each independently a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms.
The inhibiting compound can be dispensed into the three dimensional atmospheric space by any suitable means sufficient to provide an inhibiting effective amount of the inhibiting compound(s). Such dispensing means includes, for example, evaporation, atomization and ionic dispersion of the inhibiting compound from any suitable composition or formulation. Such composition or formulation will generally comprise a base vehicle containing at least one of the inhibiting compounds.
The inventors have discovered that if an effective amount of at least one inhibiting compound selected from the group consisting of 3-methyl-1-alkene-3-ols of the formula: 
and 3-methyl-1-alkyn-3-ols of the formula: 
wherein R1 and R2 are each independently a saturated or unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon group containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms is dispensed into the atmosphere of a three dimensional environmental space, the ability of biting midges to locate and track a target, such as humans, birds or livestock, by the target""s olfactory emissions is inhibited.
Any suitable 3-methyl-1-alkene-3-ols or 3-methyl-1-alkyn-3-ol of the formulas may be employed in the method, compositions and apparatus of this invention. Especially suitable inhibiting compounds are nerolidol, 3-methyl-1-octen-3-ol, linalool and dehydrolinalool. Depending on the particular biting midge species, either the 3-methyl-1-alkyn-3-ols or the 3-methyl-1-alkene-3-ols are better inhibitors than the other class of components and will be preferred for that species of biting midge. The inhibiting compounds may be utilized singly or as mixtures of two or more of such compounds.
Any suitable inhibiting effective amount of the inhibiting compound(s) may be employed. Such inhibiting effective amounts can include amounts, based on the square footage of land or base surface area of the environmental area to be treated, within the range of from about 0.000005 g/hr/ft2 to about 0.004 g/hr/ft2, preferably amounts within the range of from about 0.00015 g/hr/ft2 to about 0.0002 g/hr/ft2, and especially an amount of about 0.00016 g/hr/ft2.
The inhibiting compounds for use in this invention may be provided in an essentially pure form of the inhibiting compounds or as a component of a natural essential oil having a concentration of an inhibiting compound sufficient to make it practical and feasible to dispense an inhibiting effective amount of inhibiting compound. Generally, the essential oil will contain a concentration of the inhibiting compound of at least about 1%, preferably at least about 5%, and especially at least about 50% by weight. For example, the inhibiting compound can be provided as a synthetically produced, essentially pure compound or as a component of an essential oil such as basil oil, ho wood oil and the like.
The inhibiting compounds of this invention, or essential oils containing such inhibiting compounds, may be employed in any formulation suitable for dispensing inhibiting effective amounts of the compounds. The compounds will generally be employed in formulations comprising a suitable vehicle containing the inhibiting compounds. For example, the inhibiting compound can be formulated in a specially formulated wax-like medium or vehicle engineered to release desired amounts of vaporous inhibiting compound at ambient temperatures, such as those mediums or vehicles available from Koster Keunen of Watertown, Conn. An example of such a wax-like medium available from Koster Keunen is known as Insect Repellent Wax Bar No. 9, which is a blend of waxes having the following general composition: fatty acids ranging in carbon chain length of from C16 to C22, fatty alcohols ranging in carbon chain length of from C16 to C22, paraffinic hydrocarbons ranging in carbon chain length of from C19 to C47, branched hydrocarbons ranging in carbon chain length of from C23 to C69, beeswax and other natural waxes such as candelilla and carnauba. The wax mixture will generally be formulated with concentrations of the inhibiting compounds of this invention ranging from about 20% to 60% and the formulation has a congealing point which may vary from about 75xc2x0 C. to about 45xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the inhibiting compound can be formulated in a porous medium or vehicle suitable for releasing effective amounts of the inhibiting compound. As an example of such porous medium or vehicle is a polyester membrane material having micropores encasing a block of inhibiting compound saturated fibers that gradually releases the inhibiting compound so that it permeates the microporous membrane and is released to the environment. Such porous membrane known as World of Fragrance(trademark) cups is available from Waterbury Companies, Inc. of Waterbury, Conn.
The formulations can be placed in any suitable container or device for dispensing the inhibiting compound. For example, the formulations can be placed in a suitable fan-equipped device so that one can obtain, for example, fan-driven evaporation of the inhibiting compound from a porous medium or wax-like medium containing the inhibiting compound. As examples of such fan-equipped devices, there can be mentioned the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,829 of Waterbury Companies, Inc. and the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,436 of BioSensory Insect Control Corporation, each of said patents being incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Another suitable means of dispensing the inhibiting compound is by atomization and/or ionic dispersion of the compound as suitable-sized, positively-charged droplets from a suitable atomization or ionic dispersing apparatus, such as the Ionic Wind(trademark) device, available from Brandenburg, Ltd. of Brierery Hill, United Kingdom.
The inhibiting compounds of this invention are effective against any biting midges, such as for example, Culicoides furens, Culicoides mississippiensis, Culicoides hollensis, Culicoidesbarbosai, Culicoides melleus, Culicoidesparaensis, Culicoides phlebotomus, Culicoides pseudodiabolicus, Culicoidesarabae, Culicoides foxi, Culicoides insignis, Culicoides insignids, Culicoidespusillus, Culicoides filarifer, Culicoides alaskensis, Culicoides edeni, Culicoides furensoides, Leptoconops becquaerti and the like.